You Are My Destiny
by Brisan
Summary: A veces nos sentimos atraídos por lo imposible o por lo que pasa en algún momento, quizás a quien odiamos más es a quien amamos más. Del amor al odio ¿Sera verdad aquel dicho? Aquí lo veremos, entra y lee. (Bubbline.)
1. Chapter 1 You are my destiny

Cap. 1: You Are My Destiny.

Finn: ¿Estas segura de no invitar a la dulce princesa? Marceline sabes que es muy sensible –Decía el héroe jugando con sus manos nervioso-

Marceline: Hey enano, está bien que te guste, pero ella me odia, yo la odio, ella no quiso venir ¿Qué más quieres? Déjame disfrutar mi fiesta ¿Quieres? –Decía de mala gana la reina vampiro tomando un sorbo de su bebida-

Finn: Pero pero ¡Se molestará! –Decía alterado el chico-

Jake: Hey hermanito cálmate, mejor vamos a mover el esqueleto –Decía el perro llevando a su amigo a la pista de baile-

Marceline: ¡Libertad! –Exclamo la reina al mismo tiempo que se tomaba su baso de un sorbo- Princesa agua, princesa flama y princesa desayuno ¿Cómo están? –Poniéndose frente a ellas con una sonrisa perfecta-

P.F: Eres la bajista y vocalista de las reinas del grito ¿Cierto?

P.A: ¡Claro que lo es!

P.D: ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? –Sonriendo y llamando a Beemo-

Marceline: Claro, claro, Marceline está para todas –Sonriendo y sacando la lengua para la foto-

Beemo: Digan ¡Princesas! –Tomando la foto-

Marceline: Beemo por favor cuatro fotos, mis fans son las mejores, tengo que tener una foto con ellas –Decía mirando a las chicas que se derretían por la vampiresa-

Beemo: Claro, ten –Pasando las fotos a Marceline quien comenzó a firmarlas-

Marceline: Bueno chicas, eso es todo, ahora a ¡Bailar! –Yendo a la pista de baile y topándose con una chica- Oh lo siento nena

X: No te preocupes –Decía cortante-

Marceline: Hey ¿Sabes quién soy? Bueno quien no, soy la gran Marceline –Con tono de superioridad-

X: No, no te conozco, ni si quiera he escuchado hablar de ti –Levantando si mirada y encontrándose a la vampira con la boca abierta lo cual la hizo sonreír-

Marceline: ¿N-Ni siquiera a las reinas del grito? –Con una diminuta sonrisa-

X: Ni si quiera eso ¿Se come? –Riendo al ver la cara de la vampira-

Marceline: ¿Quién te crees? Nadie se ríe de mí, menos una pequeña niña como tú, además ¿Qué haces tan camuflada? –Acercándose peligrosamente a la chica-

DJ: ¡AHORA A PONERNOS ROMANTICOS! –Gritando-

La balada en ingles comenzó a sonar y como Marceline estaba cerca de aquella chica que ni si quiera conocía su banda, la tomo por la cintura y la chica no hizo más que corresponderla.

_**You are my destiny  
**__**You share my reverie**__**  
**__**You are my happiness**__**  
**__**That's what you are.**_

Ambas seguían el compás de la música, mirándose a los ojos, no decían nada se estaban dejando llevar por la música y por aquellas miradas que no decían menos. Por otro lado todas las miradas iban centradas en ellas ya que era Marceline bailando con alguien a quien todos desconocían.

_**You have my sweet caress**__**  
**__**You share my loneliness**__**  
**__**You are my dream come true**__**  
**__**That's what you are.**_

_**Heaven and heaven alone**__**  
**__**Can take your love from me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd be a fool**__**  
**__**To ever leave you dear**__**  
**__**And a fool I'd never be.**_

_**You are my destiny**__**  
**__**You share my reverie**__**  
**__**You're more than life to me**__**  
**__**That's what you are.**_

Marceline hizo dar una pequeña vuelta a la chica y así aprovecho de mirarla de pies a cabeza. Todos conocían la orientación sexual de la vampiresa y eso no era ningún problema para nadie, es más la adoraban, pero su carácter no pasaba por alto. Aquella chica con la que estaba bailando Marceline le llamaba demasiado la atención, primero porque fue directa, segundo porque le gasto una broma.

_**You are my destiny**__**  
**__**You share my reverie**__**  
**__**You are my happiness**__**  
**__**That's what you are.**_

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a los ojos, aun abrazadas, sintiendo sus respiraciones un poco agitadas, pero nada podía sacarlas de aquel transe en el que estaban. Marceline se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica mientras todos silbaban y aplaudían, pero la chica puso su mano en la boca de la vampira y todos se quedaron callados y con la boca abierta, jamás nadie había rechazado a Marceline y menos ahora con su fama. Nuestra vampiresa abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola impresionada, pero luego sonrió y le dio una nalgada a la chica, la cual se sobresaltó y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que Marceline callera al piso con la mano en su mejilla.

Todos estaban mirando la escena atónitos, nadie jamás había golpeado a Marceline, ni tampoco rechazado, pero todos se preguntaban ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué hacía bailando con Marceline?. Luego de aquella escena la chica salió corriendo de la fiesta, pero Marceline aún estaba con su mano en su mejilla, pasmada de lo que había pasado, a ella a la gran Marceline, nadie la dejaba en vergüenza menos frente a todos, pero aquella chica, para ella se volvió especial.

Keila: Marceline ¿Estas bien? –Moviendo su mano frente su amiga-

Marceline: You are my destiny… -Viendo donde se había ido aquella chica-

Keila: ¿Tú eres mi destino? Glob, Marceline te pego tan fuerte que te quedo su mano marcada –Ayudando a levantar a la vampiresa-

Marceline: No importa, necesito verla nuevamente, necesito saber quién es –Decía desesperada-

Keila: Hey hey cálmate –Chasqueando los dedos frente a la reina-

Marceline: -Vio como todos la estaban mirando- ¡TODOS VUELVAN A LO SUYO! Ahhgg a veces son tan irritantes –Comenzando a flotar para ir a buscar un vaso-

Keila: Realmente esa chica sabe lo que hace –Riendo-

Marceline: Ahgg cállate, necesito saber quién era –Tomando del vaso que tenía en su mano-

Bongo: Hey chicas –Saludando-

Guy: Volví amigos –Tomando un vaso-

Marceline: Hola chicos, menos mal que no vieron nada –Aliviada-

Bongo: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué esa chica te pego?

Guy: Realmente te debe haber dolido

Gunter: -Movía la cabeza en afirmación-

Keila: Jajajajajaja –Los tres amigos de Marceline estallaron a carcajadas-

Marceline: ¡Son unos idiotas! –Decía irritada la reina vampiro mientras flotaba a donde estaban Finn y Jake-

Jake: Menuda cachetada Marceline –Bromeando-

Finn: ¿Qué le hiciste para que te golpeara?

Marceline: ¡¿Pueden callarse de una maldita vez?! –Gritando-

Jake: ¿Qué? –Ninguno de los dos podía escuchar gracias al volumen de la música-

Marceline: Tenían que subir la estúpida música, ahhgg me largo de esta fiesta –Flotando a la salida-

Marceline floto y floto mirando la luna, pero choco con algo muy fuerte, miro al frente y de casualidad había llegado al dulce reino, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a una muy buena amiga, quería gastarle solo una broma. Marceline se convirtió en murciélago y voló hacia el castillo real, se metió en el balcón que daba a la habitación de la princesa y se transformó nuevamente.

Marceline: Debe estar haciendo sus tontos experimentos –Entrando a la habitación y viendo como la dulce princesa se cambiaba, no lo pensó dos veces y salió de su escondite asustándola-

P.B: ¡Marceline! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! –Asustada y gritando-

Marceline: Estaba aburrida, además ¿Qué haces con esa chaqueta y ese gorro? –Arqueando una ceja y comenzó a flotar-

P.B: Eso a ti no te importa, además lárgate de aquí ¿Por qué no te vas a tu fiesta para que otra chica te golpee?

Marceline: Espera ¿Cómo sabes que una chica me golpeo?

P.B: B-Bueno, las noticias llegan rápido, ahora lárgate de mi habitación –Cruzándose de brazos-

Marceline: Ahhg ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irritante y odiosa?

P.B: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mujeriega?

Marceline: ¡Prefiero serlo a ser una antisocial como tú! ¡Que tiene como mejor amiga a una rata llamada ciencia! –Gritando-

P.B: ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Eres una suelta! ¡Solo piensas en ti! ¡Nadie te importa! –Gritando también-

Marceline: ¡Eres una estúpida reina mandona! ¡No eres perfecta entiéndelo! ¡Eres un pésimo gobernante! –Sonriendo con malicia al ver como la princesa agachaba la cabeza-

P.B: Sé que no soy perfecta… ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ MARCELINE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS! –Levantando su mirada llena de lágrimas-

Marceline: Yo… -Dejando de flotar y sintiéndose horrible por decir aquello- Bonnibel en verdad…

P.B: ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡Jamás! ¡Solo lárgate! ¡Vete sola como siempre lo has estado!

Marceline: ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No sabes que es sentirse sola todo el tiempo! ¡QUE NI SI QUIERA TE DEN CARIÑO! –Comenzando a llorar-

P.B: ¡QUIZÁS JAMÁS TE DIERON CARIÑO POR VER QUE ERAS UNA ESTÚPIDA! –También llorando-

Marceline: ¡Quédate con tu estúpido reino! ¡ESTÚPIDA, MANDONA Y HORRIBLE GOBERNANTE! –Convirtiéndose en murciélago y saliendo de allí-

P.B: ¡Te odio! –Echándose en su cama para luego abrazar fuertemente su almohada y llorar-

* * *

_**Bueno quería subir esté Fic de Bubbline, es el primero que hago así que no sean tan duros conmigo y espero que les guste.**_

_** La canción es de Paul Anka - You Are My Destiny.**_

_** Acepto criticas, sugerencias y responderé preguntas. Gracias por leer. **_


	2. Chapter 2 ¿I love you or i hate you?

Cap. 2 "¿I love you or i hate you?."

Nuestra vampira estaba de mal humor, no quería hablar con nadie, ni con nada, ni Bongo, Keila y Guy lograron sacarla de su cama, realmente estaba enojada con todos. Aparte de la pelea con la princesa dulce, tenía que lidiar con su padre que debía salir fuera de la nocheosfera y como encargada debería quedar ella, pero no quería, se negaba rotundamente, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión o ¿Si?

Marceline estaba echada en su cama abrazando a su almohada, pensando en que hacer, había hecho llorar a Bonnibel, pero ella también la había hecho llorar ¿Estaban iguales? Pero ella había ido a molestarla primero, así se cuestionaba la reina vampiro, por más mala que fuera, egoísta y rebelde para ella Bonnibel era especial ya que habían compartido la mayoría de su infancia, hasta tener 10 años, pero luego todo cambio gracias a que Bonnibel comenzó con los deberes reales, ni si quiera tenían tiempo para hablar, además también la princesa dulce hablaba de Finn y a nuestra vampira le desagradaba hablar del humano, pero para seguirle el juego a la princesa ella hablaba de Ash, sabía que la princesa lo odiaba solo por eso salía con él.

Marceline: ¿Tan inmadura puedo ser? Ahora nos odiamos luego de que éramos mejores amigas, obvio que no me afecta, pero… ¡Ahhgg! ¡Estúpida Bonnibel! –Tiro su almohada y algo sonó, captando la atención de la vampira- Oh rayos –Tomando el cuadro que se había caído de su velador, era un dibujo de ella junto con Bonnibel, la princesa lo había dibujado cuando eran pequeñas y se lo había dado-

X: Hola Marceline

Marceline: ¡Glob! –Levantándose rápidamente por el susto- ¡Papá! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entres así?! –Gritando enojada-

Hunson: Marceline si gritas mucho te envejecerás –Decía el demonio sentándose en la cama de su hija mientras pegaba una sonora carcajada-

Marceline: Eres más fastidioso que todos –Suspirando y dejando el dibujo en el velador-

Hunson: ¿No entendiste la broma? –Sorprendido al ver que no lo grito- Los vampiros no envejecen es dec…

Marceline: La entendí, solo que no tengo ganas de gritar, ahora lárgate quiero estar sola –Comenzando a flotar-

Hunson: ¿Por qué estas así? –Levantándose y viendo a su hija asombrado-

Marceline: Por nada –Echándose a la cama nuevamente-

Hunson: ¿Irás a la nocheosfera?

Marceline: Si, no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más… -Suspirando-

Hunson: Bueno, vámonos entonces –Viendo como Marceline flotaba hacia el portal que él había dejado abierto-

Marceline: Bueno puedes largarte ahora –Bostezando-

Hudson: Entonces ¿Ya sabes qué hacer? –Viendo como su hija se sentaba detrás de su escritorio-

Marceline: Se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer –Sonriendo con una sonrisa macabra-

Hudson: Cualquier cosa te pones el amuleto, no vayas hacer nada tonto Marceline, si no sabes cómo hacer esto llamaré a la princesa feliz rosa, para que te acompañe –Decía el padre de Marceline, al escuchar eso fue un golpe bajo para nuestra vampira-

Marceline: ¿Por qué me llamaste si sabes que seré un problema? ¡Lárgate! ¡Si no me iré a mi maldita casa! –Levantándose del escritorio bruscamente y botando la silla-

Hudson: Lo siento Marceline, pero no sabes cuidarte a ti misma y…

Marceline: ¡Papá! ¡Lárgate! –Saliéndose de sus casillas-

Hudson: Claro, claro, me voy –Pescando su maleta y largándose rápidamente-

Marceline: ¡Es tan estúpido! ¡Se cuidarme sola! –Bramaba la reina vampiro muy fastidiada-

Marceline se sentó en el escritorio nuevamente a pensar las cosas un momento, podía ser muy mala, pero de igual manera pensaba las cosas que había hecho demasiado mal y el asunto de la princesa dulce la había dejado ¿Mal? Así nuestra reina se torturaba con sus pensamientos, hasta que ya se aburrió y decidió hacer una fiesta junto con un concierto en la nocheosfera.

* * *

P.D: ¿Lo puedes creer? Esa estúpida de Marceline ¡La odio! Es un loca, mujeriega, cabeza hueca, ridícula ¡Grumosa! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! –Gritando alterada-

P.G: ¡Si dulce! ¿Puedes dejar ya a Marceline un rato tranquila? Desde que llegue no haces más que insultarla –Fastidiada y enviando mensajes con su celular-

P.D: ¿Cómo es que eres mi mejor amiga? –Sentándose en la cama de brazos cruzada-

P.G: Porque me amas ¡Hey! ¡Genial! Dulce alístate para una fiesta inolvidable –Guardando su celular-

P.D: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido ligeramente-

P.G: ¡Es una fiesta princesa fastidiosa! ¡En la nocheosfera! –Emocionada y con un ligero brillo en los ojos-

P.D: No iré –Respondía nuestra princesa, bastante fastidiada-

P.G: ¡Oh vamos! ¡Estarán las reinas del grito! –Tirándole una almohada a su amiga-

P.D: ¡Ahhggg! ¡Grumosa! ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de esa estúpida band.. –Se le vino una idea muy brillante a su mente- ¡Iremos! –Levantándose bruscamente con un su puño levantado-

P.G: Ok… -Cruzándose de brazos- Ese repentino cambio de actitud es demasiado raro en ti, así que porque no me cuentas que es lo que planeas y que pretendes llegar a hacer –Frunciendo extrañada el ceño-

P.D: Yo… Está bien te contaré solo porque eres mi mejor amiga, promete que no le dirás a nadie –Cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amiga bastante seria-

P.G: Lo que digas –Restándole importancia al asunto y sacando su celular nuevamente-

P.D: Es sobre Marceline y la fiesta de anoche –Sonriendo al ver como su amiga corría hacia ella-

* * *

Keila: ¿Estas segura que funcionara Marceline? –Arreglando las cosas encima del escenario-

Marceline: ¿Funcionar de qué? –Mirando a su amiga confundida-

Keila: De esa chica que te golpeo el otro día ¿Segura que vendrá? –Terminando y sentándose en unos de los amplificadores-

Marceline: ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni si quiera lo he hablado contigo –Flotando-

Keila: Vamos te conozco poco, pero demasiado a la vez –Encogiéndose de hombros- Además ¿Por qué no querías hacer nada hoy en la mañana? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada-

Marceline: Es que bueno… -Rascándose la cabeza-

Keila: No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, pero te hará bien –Dándole una sonrisa sincera a nuestra bajista-

Marceline: La cosa es que –Suspiro pesadamente- Pelee con Bonnibel y bueno le dije cosas horribles, pero ella también a mí y ¡No es perfecta! –Alterándose-

Keila: Hey hey cálmate, primero que nada ¿Por qué fuiste a donde ella? –Levantando ambas cejas-

Marceline: La quería ir a molestar… -Agachando su cabeza apenada-

Keila: Quizás muchas veces digamos cosas sin saber, ya que nos sega el enojo y decimos cosas hirientes sin pensarlo –Sonriendo para calmarla- Sé que son amigas desde pequeñas y eran las mejores, pero no sé porque se separaron y comenzaron a pelearse así tan de repente, pero deberían tratar de pelear menos por su antigua amistad –Haciendo una sonrisa torcida-

Marceline: Ni si quiera se porque sabes todo y te cuento más cosas, solo quiero decirte que realmente siento haberla hecho llorar, solo me cegué con mi enojo… -Suspirando pesadamente-

Keila: Hoy vendrá de seguro, puedes disculparte –Viendo como su amiga se sentaba en el suelo fastidiada-

Marceline: ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Yo jamás me disculpo, además ella esta con el idiota de Finn –Gruñía lo último la reina-

Keila: No me digas que… -Tapándose la boca con ambas manos-

Marceline: ¿Ah? ¿Qué hice? –Mirando a su amiga sorprendida-

Keila: Tienes que descubrirlo tú misma querida amiga, iré a ayudar a Bongo y Guy, adiós –Levantándose y yendo donde sus otros amigos-

Marceline: ¿Qué habrá descubierto Keila..? Tendré que disculparme.. Pero ¿Por qué yo y no ella? Ahhhgg –Pesco su bajo, pero luego lo pensó mejor, tomo una guitarra acústica y comenzó a cantar lo que se le vino a la mente-

Marceline comenzó a tocar las primeras notas, una melodía tranquila y melancólica salió, nuestra vampiresa no se dio cuenta de que habían personas allí, entre esas personas se encontraba la Princesa Dulce y Grumosa junto con Finn quien las acompaño para que nada malo les pasará, además que nuestra Princesa quería fastidiar a Marceline y darle su merecido.

_**This romeo is bleeding, **_

_**But you can't see his blood**__**  
**__**it's nothing but some feelings,**_

_**That this old dog kicked up**__**  
**__**its been raining since you left me, **_

_**Now I'm drowning in the flood**__**  
**__**you see I've always been a fighter, **_

_**But without you, I give up**_

_**(**__**Este Romeo está sangrando, **_

_**Pero tú no puedes ver la sangre,**_

_**No es más que un sentimiento**_

_**Que**__** este viejo perro pateado**__** h**__**a **_

_**Estado llorando desde que me dejaste**__**.**_

_**Ahora me estoy ahogando en la inundación**_

_**Tú sabes que siempre he sido un luchador**__**, **_

_**Pero**__** sin ti, me doy por vencido)**_

_**Now I can't sing a love song**__**  
**__**Like the way it's meant to be**__**  
**__**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore**__**  
**__**But baby, that's just me**_

_**(Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor**__**  
**__**de la forma en que lo solía hacer**__**  
**__**Bueno, supongo que no soy tan bueno ya,**__**  
**__**Pero cariño, ese soy yo**__**)**_

_**Yeah I, will love you, baby**__**  
**__**always and I'll be there**__**  
**__**Forever and a day, always**_

_**(Sí, yo, te amo, baby**__**  
**__**Siempre voy a estar allí, baby**__**  
**__**para Siempre y todos los días, siempre)**_

_**I'll be there, till the stars don't shine**__**  
**__**Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**__**  
**__**I know when i die you'll be on my mind**__**  
**__**and I'll love you, always**__**…**_

_**(**__**Estaré allí, hasta que las estrellas no brillen**__**  
**__**Hasta que el cielo estalle y las palabras no rimen**__**  
**__**Sé que cuando me muera estarás en mi mente**__**  
**__**y yo te amaré, siempre…**__**)**_

Finn, Grumosa y la Princesa Dulce, estaban sorprendidos, aquella canción que habían escuchado estaba cargada de sentimientos, de pasión, todas aquellas notas de aquella melodía eran hermosas y exactas, querían seguir escuchando, pero vieron como Marceline lloraba y se quedaron callados.

Marceline: ¡Ahhhgg! ¡¿Por qué estoy llorando?! –Dejando la guitarra en el escenario y sentándose en el suelo con las manos en la cara- Bonnibel no quise hacerte llorar, lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar, quizás no me escuches, pero lo siento… -Llorando con más fuerza aun-

Finn como Grumosa y Bonnibel estaba callados, sorprendidos, no reaccionaban. Finn vio como la Princesa Dulce se paraba de su escondite y corría hacía donde estaba Marceline, así que decidió llevarse a Grumosa de allí.

P.D: No llores Marceline, lo siento ¿Si? –Abrazándola fuertemente-

Marceline: ¿B-Bonnibel…? Lo que me faltaba imaginármela… -Aun llorando-

P.D: Marceline, soy yo, no me estas imaginando –Separándose para verla de frente y secarle las lágrimas suavemente-

Marceline: Y-Yo… Siento haberte echo llorar… -Agachando su cabeza avergonzada-

P.D: _-Pensando: ¿M-Marceline se está disculpando…? Esto me hace recordar cuando éramos pequeñas…-_ Yo también te hice llorar Marci, no te preocupes, siento haberte dicho todo eso, realmente no quería herirte –Pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon las cuales Marceline alcanzó a ver-

Marceline: Hace mucho no me decías así –Sonriendo- Tampoco quería herirte –Secándole las lágrimas-

P.D: Lo se… ¿P-Por qué nos separamos…? –Mirando a Marceline a los ojos por primera vez en años-

Marceline: No lo sé… -Decía casi en susurro nuestra vampiresa-

Bonnibel y Marceline estaban sintiendo miles de cosas, no sabían que eran aquellos sentimientos, aquella alegría en el corazón, como su corazón daba vueltas, su estómago un calor cálido y agradable, sus mentes de inundaban de imágenes comprometedoras en las que ellas dos eran las protagonistas. Sus corazones latían a mil, Marceline no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos azules los cuales hacían enloquecer a su corazón al igual que aquellos labios que rogaban que los besara y supiera a que sabrían. Bonnibel también no se quedaba atrás y no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos rojos profundos que le transmitían seguridad y un cariño especial. Ambas se iban acercando con los ojos cerrados a sus bocas, pero sintieron como algunas personas entraban al escenario, así que se separaron rápidamente con sus caras rojas.

Keila: _-Pensando: ¡Se iban a besar! ¡Glob!-_ ¡Chicos! ¡Me olvide de otra cosa es mejor que volvamos! –Haciendo salir a los dos chicos, pero era tarde estaba lleno de personas a fuera- Diablos –Cerrando la puerta con ayuda de los chicos-

Guy: Casi nos comen –Soltando un suspiro de alivio-

Bongo: Si hermano, falta poco ya para el concierto –Emocionado-

Keila: Amm chicos –Apuntando al escenario-

Guy: ¡Oh! Princesa Dulce

Bongo: ¿Qué hace aquí Princesa?

Keila: Hey hey no la bombardeen con tantas preguntas

Marceline: B-Bueno chicos _–Pensando: Ahhhgg ¿Qué iba hacer hace un momento? ¡Glob, Marceline inventa algo!-_ ¡B-Bonnibel será nuestra manager! –Sonriendo nerviosa- Oh l-lo siento –Tomando la mano de la chica para ayudarla, automáticamente sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza-

Guy: ¿En serio? –Rascándose la cabeza-

P.D: S-Si –Mirando como Marceline aún no soltaba su mano- M-Marcie tu mano –Sonriendo-

Marceline: ¿Qué? –Se perdió por un momento al escuchar su antiguo nombre con una voz tan dulce y una sonrisa perfecta-

Bongo: ¿Qué estaban haciendo tortolitas? –Moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo-

Marceline: ¿Q-Qué? N-Nada ¿Por qué lo dices? –Viendo como Bonnibel se ponía cada vez más roja al igual que ella-

Bongo: Mira tu mano y tu cara MARCIE –Riendo a carcajadas junto con Keila y Guy-

Marceline: -Soltó rápidamente su mano avergonzada y se dio cuenta que Bonnibel se estaba riendo, eso la hizo sonreír tontamente-

Keila: Marceline cierra la boca que estas babeando –Riendo más aun-

Marceline: Ahhhgg estúpidos, salgamos de aquí Bonnibel –Tomando a la chica de la mano y yendo detrás del escenario- Lo siento –Mirando hacia abajo y rascándose la cabeza-

P.D: No te preocupes –Nerviosa, no sabía porque su corazón latía de esa manera-

Marceline: ¿Te quedarás al concierto?

P.D: Debo hacer algunos deber…

Marceline: Siempre estas con esos deberes, diviértete un poco –Levantado la cabeza y sonriendo-

P.D: _-Pensando: ¿Desde cuándo es tan tierna? ¡Glob concéntrate!- _Esta bien, me quedaré al concierto y a la fiesta –Sonriendo con un poco de rubor en su rostro-

Marceline: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! Entonces quédate en primera fila y luego... –Comenzando a titubear nerviosa-

P.D: ¿Luego..? –Viendo como Marceline se acercaba y tomaba su mano, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Bonnibel se paralizará al igual que su cuerpo-

Marceline: ¿Bailarías conmigo..? –Decía la vampiresa con cierto rubor en su rostro, pero con una sonrisa sincera-

P.D: C-Claro –No sabía si estaba muerta o estaba viva, pero tenía una felicidad inmensa en su corazón-

Marceline: ¡Gracias! Bueno Bonni, me tengo que ir, espero verte… -Dándose vuelta con una sonrisa inmensa-

P.D: Claro Marcie –Sonriendo tontamente-

Marceline: Se me olvidaba, serás mi manager –Rápidamente fue a donde Bonnibel y le dio un beso en la frente para luego ir a donde sus amigos-

Nuestra princesa estaba estupefacta, no sabía si gritar de la emoción o llorar, algo se había prendido en su corazón, en su cuerpo, en su mente, no sabía lo que era, pero le encantaba. Aquel beso que le dio Marceline, siempre se lo daba cuando eran niñas, cuando ya era la hora de irse, Marceline se despedía así.

* * *

** Bueno mis lectores hermosos, aquí la conti del Fic, trataré de apresurarme más con todos mis otros Fic, realmente perdonen la demora, pero el liceo, el instituto, etc. Estoy agotada, pero no los dejaré así y como les decía trataré de apresurarme, cuídense :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Si no hubiera sido así

Cap. 3 "Si no hubiera sido así"

En el concierto nuestra vampiresa toco y canto como nunca, al terminar todos le aplaudían, silbaban, tiraban peluches, flores, hasta su ropa interior, la vampiro recogía todo y lo dejaba a un lado, eso hacia enloquecer a los fans, pero más a nuestra Dulce Princesa, quien estaba en primera fila viendo todo, pero principalmente viendo a Marceline.

Luego del concierto todos se quedaron a la fiesta, estar en la nocheosfera no era problema para nadie estando allí Marceline, ya que los demonios la respetaban, no por su padre, si no que por haberlos vencido en aquella casi "Guerra" que ella misma ocasiono estando la nocheosfera a su mando, así que no había problema, aunque parece que su padre lo había olvidado o ella no se lo había dicho. Marceline dejo todo en el escenario y luego fue a la fiesta donde estaba buscando desesperadamente a Bonnibel, pero no la veía por ningún lado, así que decidió salir afuera a fumarse un cigarro, pero antes de prenderlo alguien se lo quito y lo boto.

Marceline: Pero que diab… -Se quedó muda al ver a quien tenía al frente y con aquella pinta- B-Bonnibel… -Sonriendo tontamente-

P.D: No fumes Marcie, te hará mal –Decía con tono coqueto y una sonrisa la Princesa-

Marceline: S-Siempre lo hago… -Decía en susurro la reina vampiro, no podía salir del asombro-

P.D: ¿Cómo me veo Marci? –Abriendo la chaqueta negra de cuero que traía-

Marceline: Y-Yo… -Sonrojándose cada vez más-

P.D: ¿Qué pasa Marceline? -Traía una blusa sin mangas color rojo, una falda negra, el pelo suelto sin nada que lo moleste, unas pantis negras rotas dejando ver su piel y unas botas negras-

Marceline: N-Nada… -Aclarando su garganta- T-Te vez hermosa Bonnibel –Sonriendo sonrojada-

P.D: ¿Solo hermosa? –Agachando la cabeza, estaba jugando a la niña mimada con Marceline, como cuando eran pequeñas, sabía que la vampira le daría siempre el gusto-

Marceline: Hermosa, preciosa, espectacular, n-no hay palabras para describir lo maravillosa que estas Bonni –Sonriendo sinceramente con un leve sonrojo-

P.D: _-Pensando: ¡D-Deja ya de ser tan niña pequeña! ¡Compórtate! ¡Además porque vine vestida así! Pero Marci dice que me veo bien…- _G-Gracias Marci… -Levanto la cabeza y le sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

Marceline: Bueno, la fiesta empezó ¿Vamos? –Tomándola de la mano y llevándola dentro-

Ya en la fiesta, Marceline llevo rápidamente a Bonnibel a la pista de baile en donde todos estaban bailando y bailando, la fiesta recién comenzaba así que no había problemas. Marceline se dejaba llevar por la música al igual que Bonnibel, ambas se miraban, se sonrojaban y luego se sonreían, era un juego de miradas. Luego decidieron parar un momento e ir a sentarse a tomar algunas bebidas.

Marceline: Uff bailas muy bien Bonni –Sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su vaso-

P.D: Gracias, tú también Marci –Viendo como dos princesas se acercaban hacia ellas-

Marceline: Hola princesa agua, hola princesa salvaje ¿Cómo están? –Sonriéndoles-

P.A: Disculpa que te interrumpamos Marceline, pero… -Viendo a la otra chica-

P.S: ¿Quién es ella?

Marceline: ¿Quién? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada-

P.A: Ella, la que está a tu lado

Marceline: Wow Bonni estas irreconocible –Riendo junto con la Princesa dulce- Es mi nueva manager, la Dulce Princesa

P.S: ¡¿En serio?! Es mentira, tiene que ser mentira, la princesa no podría vestirse así –Sorprendida-

P.A: ¿Es usted? –Abriendo y cerrando los ojos-

P.D: Si chicas soy yo, no se asusten, solo es una fiesta ¿No Marceline? –Guiñándole un ojo a la chica-

Marceline: Claro que sí, solo una fiesta –Terminando su vaso-

P.S: Dulce princesa ¿Podemos pedirle un favor?

P.D: Claro –Sonriendo y también terminando su vaso-

P.A: ¿Podemos quitarle a Marceline un momento? Solo queremos bailar un poco con ella, claro si no le molesta

P.D: Si Marceline quiere _–Pensando: Solo yo quería estar con Marci, solo será un momento ¿No?- _-Encogiéndose de hombros-

Marceline: Como negarme a ustedes hermosas, regreso en seguida Bonni –Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y sacando otro vaso- ¡No tomes mucho! –Gritando ya que la princesa Salvaje y la princesa Agua la llevaban a la pista de baile-

P.D: Marceline no cambiaras nunca ¿Verdad? –Suspirando pesadamente y tomando otro vaso-

Marceline no estaba concentrada al cien por ciento en el baile ya que miraba a cada momento a Bonnibel que estaba sentada bebiendo y bebiendo, eso le preocupaba a Marceline, ya que nuestra Princesa no bebía mucho. Luego de unos cuarenta minutos Marceline había perdido de vista a Bonnibel, pero no podía dejar a las princesas bailando solas, hasta que de pronto vio a mucha gente alrededor y decidió ir a ver junto con las princesas.

Marceline: ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

X: Aquella chica está bailando excelente –Decía un demonio con la boca abierta-

Marceline: ¿Qué? –Abriéndose paso y viendo que aquella chica era Bonnibel, estaba bailando muy sensualmente, pero cuando se iba a quitar la blusa, Marceline rápidamente corrió hacia el medio del escenario para sacarla de allí- Bonnibel estas borracha –Viendo como todos silbaban, se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso-

P.D: ¡M-Marcie! –Abrazándola del cuello- Me dejaste sola, eres muy mala conmigo Marci

Marceline: B-Bonni por favor, vámonos antes de que llames mucho la atenc… -Tarde, Bonnibel había comenzado a besarla, por un momento se sintió en las nubes, su corazón quería salirse, pero tuvo que retener todas aquellas emociones y tomar a Bonnibel en brazos para salir de allí volando- No duraste nada con alcohol en tu cuerpo –Riendo bajo-

Marceline voló con la Dulce Princesa hasta el Dulce Reino sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que si se daban cuenta se haría un gran alboroto, además que la Princesa estaba borracha, así que entro por la ventada del balcón de la habitación de Bonnibel, cuidadosamente la acostó en la cama y la tapo con las sabanas.

Marceline: Aquel beso… -Pasando la yema de sus dedos por los labios de Bonnibel cuidadosamente- ¿Qué me hiciste sentir…? –Suspirando-

P.D: Te quiero Marceline… -Decía dormida-

Marceline: Me alegra escuchar que sueñes conmigo, también te quiero pequeña mandona –Sonriendo- Ahora me voy, duerme bien Bonni –Dándole un suave beso en la frente y yéndose-

* * *

Finn: ¡MARCELINE! –Gritaba el chico rubio por toda la nocheosfera, ya que estaban todos durmiendo en el suelo a causa de la fiesta-

Jake: Hermanito, tú mismo ayer viniste ¿No viste nada? –Caminando junto con su amigo-

Finn: No, es que llegue tarde, pero ¿Viste la revista? La Dulce Princesa matará a Marceline

Jake: Solo estaba así cuando nos llamó, imagínate cuando la llevemos ¿Aquella no es Marceline? –Yendo a ver a la chica que estaba sentada en el escenario-

Finn: Marceline, despierta –Subiendo al escenario y sacudiéndola de los hombros-

Jake: Traeré agua –Yéndose-

Finn: Marceline –Sacudiéndola más fuerte-

Jake: Tírale agua chamaco –Tirándole agua a Marceline en la cara-

Marceline: ¡No hice nada! –Viendo a todos lados- Uff era un sueño, hola chicos –Bostezando y estirándose-

Finn: Menuda fiesta ¿No Marceline? –Cruzándose de brazos-

Jake: ¿Qué onda..? –Saludando y dándose cuenta de la actitud de su amigo-

Marceline: Claro, una de las mejores –Sonriendo y refregándose los ojos-

Jake: La Dulce Princesa nos avisó de que te viniéramos a decir que…

Finn: Fueras al Dulce reino a hablar con ella de algo demasiado urgente –Decía fastidiado el chico-

Marceline: Esta bien… -Frunciendo el ceño por la extraña actitud de su amigo-

Finn: Y apresúrate o se enojar..

Marceline: ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila estúpido? –Parándose y sobándose la cabeza-

Jake: Si hermano, estas un poco –Pesando- Raro, bueno nos vamos, adiosin Marceline –Agradándose y viendo a Finn a su lomo-

Finn: Es una estúpida Jake –Soltando un suspiro-

Jake: Hey cálmate amiguito, en la revista decía que la Dulce Princesa había comenzado –Entrando al portal-

Finn: Eso no es cierto, además la culpa la tiene Marceline, por andarla invitando a fiestas –Cruzándose de brazos-

Jake: Ay solo déjate de andar tan pesado con Marceline –Haciéndose pequeño- Ahora vamos a molestar a BMO, el que llega último le tira un pastel en la cara –Comenzando a correr hacia la casa al igual que Finn-

* * *

Marceline primero ordeno a algunos demonios a ordenar las cosas y que despertaran a sus amigos, luego fue a casa a darse una ducha y a ponerse ropa limpia. Marceline se sentía alguien nueva, hace mucho no hablaba ni salía con Bonnibel, quizás era por eso, pero jamás se había acordado que fuera tierna con alguien o que dijera algún cumplido, ella realmente estaba actuando extraño con Bonnibel, tenía que hablar con Keila.

Marceline luego de comer algunas frutillas y absorberle el color a otras cosas fue al Dulce Reino, pero primero se encontró con Grumosa quien tenía una revista y nuestra vampira fue a molestarla.

Marceline: ¡Grumosa! –Apareciendo detrás de ella-

P.G: ¡Glob! ¡Marceline! –Asustándose- Pero es la vocalista que corrompe princesas –Riéndose- ¿Podemos tener una entrevista corta? Estoy trabajando para una revista –Decía grumosa con brillo en los ojos-

Marceline: Claro –Rascándose la cabeza y no dándole mucha importancia a lo que había dicho anteriormente-

P.G: Tu banda y tú ¿Tendrán nuevas canciones? –Sacando su libreta con un lápiz-

Marceline: Claro, muchas más –Cruzándose de brazos en forma de superioridad-

P.G: ¿Es verdad que la Dulce Princesa es la nueva Manager? –Escribiendo-

Marceline: Así es, seguro que con ella llegaremos a lo más alto –Sonriendo tontamente-

P.G: Ya veo y que me dices de la fiesta de ayer ¿Son verdad los rumores? –Mirando a Marceline con una sonrisa-

Marceline: ¿Rumores? ¿De qué hablas? –Frunciendo el ceño-

P.G: Ten –Dándole la revista a la vampira y viendo cómo se iba volando hacia el Dulce Reino- Relación confirmada, seré famosa –Empuñando sus manos, pero Gunter salió de repente y le tomo la libreta con el pico- ¡Maldito pingüino del demonio ven aquí! –Corriendo tras el-

Marceline volaba lo más rápido que podía, en la revista estaban las fotos de la noche anterior, con demasiados comentarios y rumores, habían inventado casi todo, pero no permitiría que esas cosas la alejaran nuevamente de alguien a quien quería, que la hacía sentir feliz y rara a la vez, no entendía esas sensaciones, pero le gustaban. Marceline entro por el balcón de la Dulce Princesa esperando verla, y así fue, estaba sentada en una mesa redonda, con las manos en su cara, Marceline se acercó lentamente hasta quedar en frente de ella.

Marceline: Hola Bonnibel –Sonriendo-

P.D: Marceline Abaader –Levantándose y tirándole la revista en la cara- ¡¿Sabes qué diablos es eso?! –Enojada y con una cara de horror-

Marceline: _-Pensando: Glob, Bonnibel está enojada…- _No es mi culpa, es la tuya por beber demasiado ¡No me lances las cosas! –Gritando enojada-

P.D: ¿Bebí? –Frunciendo el ceño extrañada- Oh es verdad, pero ¿Leíste la maldita revista?

Marceline: No –Tomando la revista del suelo y abriéndola- "La Dulce Princesa tiene una debilidad con la hermosa y genial vocalista de Las Reinas Del Grito, al parecer muchos testigos captaron a la Princesa tomando demasiado por ver a la vocalista bailando con otras princesas, se puso tan celosa que comenzó a bailar eróticamente frente a todos para llamar la atención de SU NOVIA." –Marceline estallo en carcajadas y comenzó a flotar para que nada de lo que la Dulce Princesa le estaba tirando le llegará- G-Glob –Seguía riendo la vampira-

P.D: ¡¿Te parece chistoso?! –Tomando la lámpara y aventándola-

Marceline: Si, pero bueno –Secándose las lágrimas por tanto reírse- Oh también hablan de la chica que me golpeó –Comenzando a leer-

P.D: ¡Oh por Glob! ¡Estúpida Grumosa! ¡Marceline te prohíbo que leas eso! –Gritaba desesperada la Princesa-

Marceline: ¿Eh? A mí nadie me da órdenes princesita –Sonriendo burlescamente-

P.D: Que no salga nada, que no salga nada –Cerrando los ojos fuertemente-

Marceline: ¡Tú! –Apuntando a la Dulce Princesa y dejando de volar- ¡Tú me dejaste en ridículo! –Acercándose peligrosamente a Bonnibel-

P.D: M-Marceline, no es lo que tú crees… -Retrocediendo-

Marceline: -Abrió nuevamente la revista y siguió leyendo- Sale todo en esta maldita revista, mira lo que dice aquí "Antes del concierto, la Dulce Princesa fue a visitar a su novia, quien estaba llorando, además de estar peleadas, pero se reconciliaron…" ¿Querías humillarme? ¿Eso querías? ¡Como pude ser tan imbécil! –Tirando la revista enojada-

P.D: ¡No quería eso! ¿Crees que podría haberte hecho eso? –Mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

Marceline: Primero me dejas en ridículo, luego me tratas mal, después haces como si nada paso y te vas a disculpar, y para remate en la fiesta me seduces y ¡Lo de la maldita revista! ¡Te creo capaz de todo! –Gritando furiosa-

P.D: ¡Estas equivocada! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta?! –Gritando también-

X: Hola chicas las pase a ver… -Rápidamente se quedó callada y siguió viendo la pelea-

Marceline: ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mala?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡PENSE QUE ARREGLARIAMOS TODO Y VOLVERÍAMOS A HACER COMO ANTES! ¡¿TAN ILUSA SOY?¡ -Golpeando la pared-

P.D: ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS LE HACES CASO A UNA REVISTA?! ¡ODIO QUE DIGAN QUE SOY IGUAL DE SUELTA Y REBELDE QUE TU! ¡¿QUE DIRA MI GENTE?! –Gritando descontrolada-

Marceline: ¡Fue un error haber venido y haberme acercado a ti nuevamente! ¡Solo te importa tu estúpida gente y tú! ¡Vete al diablo! –Yéndose volando enojada-

P.D: ¡Tú también te puedes ir al diablo! –Gritando y arrojando la revista por el balcón-

X: ¡Esto será de primera! –Yéndose corriendo-

* * *

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? Quizás no, pero ámenme (?) kajdhgak gracias por leer y sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, etc. Me pueden decir, cuídense 3 **


	4. Chapter 4 Rayos

Cap. 4 "Rayos."

Después de una semana larga, lenta y amargada para Marceline, ya que había peleado con la Dulce Princesa, aquella pelea le afecto y además había quedado como una estúpida llorona débil, ni si quiera quería salir de su habitación, realmente estaba mal, no quería ver a nadie, ni saber nada de nadie. Marceline esa semana se la paso pensando que había sido mala idea haberse acercado, no acercado precisamente, solamente que las cosas se dieron y ya ¿Qué podía hacer? Pues absolutamente nada, no sería ya tan tonta de llorar, ni recordar cosas del pasado para torturarse a sí misma.

La banda ya tenía varios conciertos programados, una agenda apretada. Habían ido todos los días a ver a Marceline a su casa, pero esta se resistía y los mandaba a volar, aun así pasaron todos los días durmiendo en la casa de la vampira, para ayudarla o si quiera subirle el ánimo, pero ninguno tenía idea porque estaba así.

Keila: ¡Marceline! ¡Tienes que salir de allí! –Golpeando la puerta-

Bongo: Tenemos que hablar con la Dulce Princesa, ya que es nuestra manag…

Marceline: ¡Que la Dulce Princesa se vaya al demonio! –Gritando desde adentro de la habitación-

Guy: No sé ustedes, pero creo que está enojada con ella por los rumores –Leyendo la revista-

Keila: ¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores Guy? –Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente extrañada-

Bongo: ¿Qué rumores Guy?

Guy: Les leeré –Aclarando su garganta- Esperen ¿La primera revista o la segunda? –Mirando a ambos, que se miraron entre si-

Bongo: Hermano ¿Compras esa revista? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Keila: Al parecer si, espera ¿Tú sabias? –Poniendo sus dos manos en su cintura-

Guy: B-Bueno… -Mirando a todos lados nervioso- No me preguntaron –Encogiéndose de hombros-

Bongo: ¡Hermano lo hicimos! –Poniendo ambas manos en su cara-

Guy: ¿S-SI? –Preguntando temeroso-

Keilo: Solo resúmenos la historia ¿Quieres? –Suspirando-

Guy comenzó a contarles la historia "Resumida" Pero realmente fue larga, ya que momentáneamente se salía del tema, pero cuando termino de contar la historia, Keila quedo demasiado pensativa, Bongo solo entendía lo necesario y Guy, el sabia solo la historia. Los chicos siguieron insistiendo a Marceline, pero nada la hacía salir de allí, los chicos vencidos bajaron al living a echarse y a pensar que hacer para que la vampira saliera de allí.

Bongo: ¿Qué haremos? –Prendiendo la tele-

Guy: No lo sé –Decía el chico mientras leía cómodamente en el sofá-

Keila: Deja de leer aquella revista, solo trae problemas –Quitándole la revista y lanzándola por ahí-

Guy: Hey, solo me faltaba terminar de leer los tips para conquistar a la Dulce Princesa –Yendo a buscar la revista, pero cuando se sentó, Keila como Bongo se pusieron a reír a carcajadas-

Keila: Uy el Príncipe Guy jajajajaja

Bongo: ¿Cuál es tu reino? Principito jajajajaja

Guy: D-Déjenme… -Decía el chico avergonzado y escondiendo su cara en la revista-

* * *

Finn: ¡Te mandaré de vuelta a la nocheosfera demonio! –Gritaba el chico mientras peleaba con el demonio gigante-

Jake: ¡¿Cómo paso esto?! –Decía el perro convirtiéndose en gigante y ayudando al chico-

Finn: No lo sé, pero la Dulce Princesa y el reino están siendo atacados –Decía el chico cortando al demonio en dos y guardando su espada-

Jake: Debemos darnos prisa e ir al Dulce Reino rápidamente amiguito –Viendo como Finn se subía a su lomo-

* * *

Keila: Bongo ve a ver quién azota la puerta –Viendo la tele-

Bongo: Guy ve a ver quién es –Bostezando-

Guy: Esta bien… -Resignado el chico se levantó y fue a ver quién era- ¿Quién es? –Abriendo la puerta-

X: ¡Habré la maldita puerta! –Golpeando desesperadamente-

Guy: Uy que genio –Abriendo la puerta- D-Dulce Princesa

P.D: ¡¿Dónde está Marceline?! –Entrando rápidamente a la casa y subiendo las escaleras-

Bongo: ¿Era la Dulce Princesa? –Abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente-

Keila: Creo que si… -Levantándose y subiendo las escaleras al igual que Bongo y Guy-

P.D: ¡Marceline! ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora! –Gritando y golpeando fuertemente la puerta-

Marceline: ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¡¿Humillarme en mi propia casa?! ¡Lárgate! –Gritando furiosa-

P.D: ¡MARCELINE ABAADER! ¡ABRE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! –Gritando furiosa y golpeando aun fuertemente-

Keila: Princesa no ha salido de allí desde el día que fue a su palacio –Suspirando-

Bongo: Dudo que salga –Pasando su mano por su cabeza-

P.D: ¡¿Qué acaso no ven?! ¡Mi reino está siendo atacado por esos estúpidos demonios! –Gritándoles y dejando a los tres con la boca abierta-

Guy: ¿Q-Qué? Oh Glob –Poniendo ambas manos en su cara y comenzando a temblar-

Bongo: ¡¿Qué?! –Abriendo los ojos como plato-

Keila: Glob –Bajando rápidamente para ver, pero había un demonio haciendo travesuras en la casa- ¡Hey sal de aquí estúpido! ¡Bongo, Guy! –Gritando y pescando rápidamente su guitarra que estaba al lado del sofá-

Bongo y Guy bajaron rápidamente pescando una lámpara y una escoba para golpear al demonio, mientras que la Dulce Princesa continuaba golpeando la puerta y gritándole a Marceline, pero era inútil no salía de allí, la Dulce Princesa estaba desesperada ya estaba harta de golpear y gritar, realmente estaba desesperada, ya que todos en la nocheosfera aseguraron ver al Lich controlando a los demonios para que atacaran, si no paraban esto, podría provocarse una guerra horriblemente, al igual que la guerra de los champiñones. Harta de golpear la puerta bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y vio como Guy, Bongo y Keila peleaban con el demonio, esto asusto a la Dulce Princesa y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente a lo que el demonio salto al frente de ella y la tiro contra la pared dejándola inconsciente.

Keila: ¡Diablos! ¡Bongo toma a la Dulce Princesa y llévala arriba! –Gritando desespera y golpeando al demonio para distraerlo-

Bongo: Claro –Corrió hacia la Dulce Princesa y la tomo rápidamente para llevarla hacia arriba- ¡Marceline! ¡Tienes que salir! ¡La Dulce Princesa la golpeo un demonio! –Gritando y golpeando la puerta-

Marceline: ¡¿Q-Qué?! –Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta- Glob… No, no, no, esto no está pasando –Agachándose y viendo que la Dulce Princesa tenía sangre en su labio y en la frente- E-Es mi culpa… -Apretando sus labios para no llorar- Bongo ve abajo, iré en seguida –Viendo cómo se iba- Mataré a todos estos estúpidos demonios, ya verán –Tomando a la Dulce Princesa en bazos y rápidamente entrando a su habitación para ponerla en su cama cuidadosamente-

Marceline tomo su bajo hacha rápidamente, para bajar furiosamente dispuesta a matar a todos esos estúpidos demonios, se había olvidado por completo de la nocheosfera, ella debía cuidarla, ella debía estar haya y nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero como dijo su padre, no sabe, ni si quiera cuidarse ella misma, odiaba que tuviera razón, pero así era, en ese momento Marceline no era ella, la furia y la rabia la consumían cada vez más.

Marceline: Chicos vayan a cuidar a la Dulce Princesa –Respirando pesadamente-

Keila: P-Pero y t…

Marceline: ¡VAYAN! –Gritando fuertemente y viendo como los tres chicos corrían arriba- Así que tú eres el estúpido que lastimo a Bonni –Sonriendo maliciosamente y asustando al mismo demonio quien retrocedió- ¡Morirás! –Grito la reina vampiro partiendo al demonio en dos con su hacha-

Marceline rápidamente salió de su cueva dejando la entrada al piso de arriba asegurada para que ningún demonio entrara, no eran tan listos como parecían, pero aun así tenía miedo de que lastimaran nuevamente a sus amigos. Marceline se echaba toda la culpa y se maldecía por dentro, después de todo, ella, solamente ella tenía la culpa de que todo esto estuviera pasando ¿Podría hacer algo…? Esa era la pregunta de nuestra vampira.

* * *

_**Hola mis lectores, hace mucho no escribía, no es porque no quiera, la cosa es que he estado atada a exámenes, trabajos, etc. Realmente preferiría pasar escribiendo y leyendo, pero bueno. Aquí otro capítulo, espero les guste. **_

_**Recomendaciones, sugerencias, preguntas, etc. Cuídense.**_

_**D.R: Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla**_


End file.
